


Release

by KSheldon19



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, tagfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSheldon19/pseuds/KSheldon19
Summary: Stuff that gets into my head that won't leave until I write them down. Un-beta'ed.





	1. i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written thing that I've actually posted. I feel so courageous.

The first time Harrison flew with Carrie in one of his planes she tried to give him a blowjob but Harrison warned her and warned her that it's dangerous but Carrie wouldn't listen and blithely continued on until he was shouting and raving and frothing at the mouth that they were going to FUCKING CRASH if she didn't stop RIGHT FUCKING NOW and then she finally let go (but she wasn't able to finish him) and then Harrison almost but not quite crash-landed on an empty field somewhere in Wyoming and he was still so incensed about the danger she put them in that Carrie started to actually feel a tiny bit remorseful but only a tiny bit because Harrison's cock was still waving in the wind and the more he raged the harder he got until it was pointing straight to the blue skies. When Harrison noticed the little smirk she was trying to hide he narrowed his eyes and _just_ hauled her over to his lap, pushed his seat back, pulled down her pants, shoved aside her underwear and just stroked in. A few days later, Harrison still has several red scratches on his back and there are scattered bruises on Carrie's back that somehow form into a shape of a yoke.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon on what happened throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I need to read up more but I find myself reluctant to do so. I don't wanna get into that so closely. I'd rather live in my head, anyhow.

They would meet at least once every year.

They don't remember how it started, who suggested it first // _it's gotta be her, she can be so goddamn relentless even without trying//_ ( _It's Him, He Insisted On Checking Up On Me To See If I'm Doing Okay)_ During the early years _(78? 79? 80? 81? 82? Who The Fuck Knows)_ they would steal away to somewhere private and remote // _ahh, the good old days, without those annoying phones those fucking nosy people use at every opportunity//_

A secluded cottage somewhere, a small room in a cul-de-sac hotel. They had sex. A lot. A lot, lot. An extension of their three-month one-night stand when they first started, one could say. They had angry sex,  _(You Can Be Such A Jerk, Admit It)_ // _and you're so easy to get along with?_ // passionate sex, slow sex, sweet sex, rough sex - and all kinds in-between. During those times, she had learned to stay well away from his weed  _(That's Not Extra-Strength, That's Plain Barbaric)_ and contented herself with her own medications.

Melissa had known about their annual getaways. Had eventually - albeit vexedly - learned to turn a blind eye to all of it - his unfaithfulness  _(I Knew And She Knew That I Wasn't The Only One You Shared Your Penis With, Ha!),_ his seemingly endless need to light up _//good for the soul!//_ ,  his overall weaknesses  _(She Stayed With You For The Kids, You Know)_ // _she stayed for her own reasons_ //

Paul'd found out, too and had instigated nasty fights about it with her. Nothing could stop her from seeing him though. Nothing. Paul huffily gave up _(He's Really One Of The Good Ones) //you just tell yourself that. i hate the way he treated you//_

Gradually, gradually, their fuckfests during their hook-ups lessened  _(Why Is That, By The Way?) //eh, we just got older// (Speak For Yourself!)_ and then they had started to talk. About Hollywood. About life. About her. About him. About them.  _(I Knew We Were Never Going To Work Out Like A Normal Couple. What's Normal Anyhow?) //yeah, well - you're just too much for me - you know that, don't you?//_

Eventually, their mini-breaks became more about themselves and their lives _(Billie's Got A Crush, A Crush!)_ // _ben's about to open a new restaurant, you'll go, won't you?_ //

Until finally, the sex completely stopped // _i'm so worried about you, you gotta stop doing that to yourself_  //  _(I'm Doing Fine, Oh Cinematic Husband Of Mine) (Sooo, You Threw Water At Her, Huh? Smooth-Ass Move If There Ever Was One) //oh, shut up. you'll like her - come to dinner next week// (Alright. We'll Do This Again Next Year?) //you bet your ass//_

Those times, they would just lay down side-by-side _(Why The Fuck Does My Weight Matter So Much?) //there be assholes. there be assholes around all the fucking time//_

Sometimes, they would cuddle. Sometimes, they would kiss  _(I've Forgotten What It's Like To Feel Someone's Lips On Mine) //*kissy-kissy noises*//_

Sometimes, they would just talk  _(Fuck It, You Scared Me Shitless. You Shouldn't Be Flying At Your Age, You Know?! //oh, i'll be fine. i was more worried about whether i killed someone on the ground//_

\- about nothing _//fuck, gary pee'd on my jacket. what in the hell?// (That Means He Likes...No! He Loves You!)_

\- about everything _(Hey Look, I'll Be Sending Something To You, Read It If You Have The Time. Hell, Read It Even If You Don't Have The Time) //what is it now?//_

They would meet at least once every year. 

Until they couldn't.

Until this year.

And not ever again.


End file.
